The Grace of a Goddess
by GrimGrave
Summary: The early events of Zelda's descent to The Surface, and her thoughts regarding a certain Sheikah guardian and said guardian's feelings towards the girl and her former self. Fluffy Yuri oneshot of Impa x Zelda/Hylia, rated T for simple, vague nudity. Read and Review.


Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda and its characters belongs to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo, and NOT GrimGrave. GrimGrave does not make money for writing fiction.

**The Grace of a Goddess**

Zelda didn't know when it had begun. Her feelings that is.

She remembered when she had first been introduced to the young woman by the elderly seer. It had been formal, quick, and barely any time for an impression had been given.

At least that's what she had thought at first. But as soon as the woman had bowed deeply, her face lowered and exposed, she could see it. Those deep, red orbs that were her eyes which pierced through her with their gaze, absorbed Zelda the longer she stared into them. They were so exotic and alluring. And the tanned skin, so dark and rich helped define the outlines of her facial features, adding to the mystery that was _her_.

Apparently, this woman was from the _Sheikah tribe_, but Zelda didn't know what that meant. Yet, the tribe's name sounded familiar to her; it was as if she had heard it before, but couldn't remember when.

But it all just added to the mystic aura that surrounded the woman, and it enticed Zelda – it was the same kind of feeling she had felt when she kept wondering what lied beneath the clouds – that mystic and longing for the unknown, wanting to explore and find out more about what lied within the shroud of clouds.

Zelda wanted to reveal and learn more about this guardian. What was she? _Who_ was she? And what was it about her that made Zelda's body tingle with excitement by merely looking at the tall woman? She wished to find out eagerly. And then her thirst was temporarily quenched.

"My name is Impa, of Sheikah. I will serve as your guide and guardian from here on." Her voice was slightly deeper for a woman, but not too deep. It held a commanding tone, but it never got to Zelda as threatening or imposing. No, the woman, Impa – Her name rolled off the tongue so perfectly – was a paragon for strong women. And it enticed Zelda further, adding even more to the mysticism.

"I'm… Zelda. Zelda from Skyloft." She had replied at the time, trying to mimic the answer with how Impa had introduced herself. Those red eyes simply stared back without a hint of emotion until the woman had simply nodded. They averted back to the old woman.

"I'll be taking care of her from here then. Seeing you here -…" She had stopped herself at that moment, for reasons Zelda did not know. "I take it things have gone well then."

The elderly woman simply chuckled with her old, cracked voice, nodding at Impa. With a quick goodbye, the women parted ways with the elderly woman walking back to the temple.

Zelda however, was now being led by this mysterious Sheikah. She didn't know why, but Impa kept coming of as intriguing in her eyes, and it made Zelda thirst for more.

She would find out the true reason for this in time. But for now, she was quietly enjoying the feel of Impa's hand holding hers as they wandered through the woods. Yet, the outlandish acres of wilderness held nothing to the mystery that was Impa.

**::::::**

"Miss Impa." Zelda suddenly said. The Sheikah immediately halted and spun around, her eyes gazing into the young blonde.

"Yes?" She replied plainly.

"May we take a rest here? We've been walking through this forest for a long time…"

Impa narrowed her eyes curiously at the blonde. "We've only been walking for an hour, young one, and there's still a long way left to go for your first destination."

"Yes, well…" Zelda began with a pout. "Back in Skyloft, there isn't much room – everything is within walking distance. I'm not used to be walking great distances… We ride the Loftwings otherwise…"

Impa simply stared at Zelda, giving no reply. Having half of her face covered by the black cloak she wore, Impa's face remained hidden from being read as well. The Sheikah stared for at least a few more seconds before she eventually nodded. "Very well. We can rest over there, by the shade." She said, and swiftly walked over to said spot with Zelda in tow.

The blonde girl sighed with content as she sat down on the soft grass. She still couldn't believe she was on The Surface – the myth from Skyloft that no one really knew anything about. For all they knew, it could be a bottomless pit beneath the clouds.

But it mattered little. Of course Zelda was amazed by the vast earth, but the Sheikah woman next to her kept gaining her attention. Zelda had simply sat herself down like a child, wiggling her petite feet against the ground with a bright smile on her face whilst Impa remained cross-legged, arms crossed with eyes staring blankly at nothing.

There, in her foreign garb with her indifferent persona ( and in Zelda's perspective, cool) she sat, barely moving except for the gentle, steady rhythm of her breathing, indicated by the slow rise and fall of her chest.

It was like watching a painting.

Zelda felt her curiosity grow stronger the more she looked at her. She wanted to know more about this woman, despite how she seemed intent on not engaging herself with anything social. Zelda decided to try her waters, regardless.

"So, uh… Miss Impa… Can you perhaps tell me about this ´forest´? We don't have forests on Skyloft…" To her joy, the red eyes averted back towards instantly, but the Sheikah made no indication of answering at first. Eventually, the taller woman pulled down the collar of her cloak.

"It's called Faron Woods. It's the only region in this land, as you know as The Surface, where greenery such as this exists. Alas, these woods are the home of many a creature, amongst them a divine being."

Zelda's eyes widened a little in her surprise. "A divine being?" When the Sheikah simply nodded and turned her head back around, the girl couldn't help but to pout in annoyance. The woman didn't want to talk at all it seemed.

Suddenly, she got up. "Are you rested enough young one? We need to be on our way."

"Already? But… We've only been here for barely five minutes…"

"The evil that caused you to fall from the sky is still after you, young one. We need to keep moving – our journey is a long one."

"Okay…" The blonde sighed as she got up, dusting off the grass from her white dress before she and Impa began to walk again through the thick forest. Zelda wasn't upset because she didn't have had enough rest. She just wanted to properly talk to Impa, to get to know her. She was Zelda's guardian after all – wasn't there supposed to be some kind of connection, a bond between them? She felt more like a burden than a person by now, and Impa didn't seem to be any wiser about it.

"Where are we even going?" Zelda suddenly said. Her tone may have come off as rude or even snide, but she couldn't help it at that point. Impa glanced back at her, either ignoring the change of tone or not picking it up.

"We're going to a place at the northern part of the woods known as Skyview Temple. It is there you have to perform your first ritual in order to be cleansed. Once you've done so, everything will be clear to you."

Zelda knitted her eyebrows in soreness. "So you don't have to put up with my questions you mean." To her surprise, the Sheikah ceased to a halt so suddenly that Zelda bumped into her straight back. She staggered backwards a few steps to create some distance when Impa turned back around and further amazed the blonde. Those deep, red eyes that had remained monotone the entire time so far was now on the brink of tension; her pokerfaced expression was broken.

"No! No, I didn't mean it like that…! I just…" She quickly kneeled down to reach the same eye-level as Zelda. "My apologies young one… It was not my intention to treat you like a nuisance! It's just that the tasks – my task of protecting, and the task of guiding you to the temple is both very important."

The Sheikah patted Zelda on the shoulder in a friendly manner. "But regarding your questions… They will be answered once you've performed the first ritual. This I swear. Please… Just be patient."

Zelda smiled back at Impa. She wasn't one to hold a grudge for long, and Impa had been sincere with her explanation and apology. "Apology accepted. Thank you Impa!" With an added giggle, the blonde stepped forward and pulled the older woman into a hug. She could feel Impa tense up at the contact, but it didn't matter. Zelda was too busy to contemplate her boldness in embracing Impa with a hug, and the sensation of their bodies pressed together.

It was a warm, soothing feeling that spread itself the longer Zelda hugged her. She could almost fall asleep to the gentle hymn of Impa's breathing.

When she eventually felt the long, slender arms hug her back, the feeling only grew stronger. Though in all her strange bliss, Zelda knew she could hug her forever, and withdrew from the mysterious Sheikah who did the same. There was a moment of silence between them, but when Zelda smiled, Impa returned it, small as it was.

"Shall we continue then?" Impa asked, gaining a light nod from the young blonde as they began to walk again.

"Oh, wait!" Zelda suddenly called out, prompting Impa to back around. "Could… Could I ask you a favour, Impa?"

The Sheikah's eyes widened in a jaded, but enthusiastic manner. As if eagerly, Impa knelt down again before her without a moment's of hesitation. "Of course. What is it you wish?"

"Could you start referring me by my name?" Zelda said with a giggle. A light blush warmed her usually pale cheeks as she tucked away a few loose strands of hair. "Could you call me Zelda from here on?"

There was a moment when Impa simply stared at her, seemingly taken aback by the request. But when the light smile showed on her lips, Zelda smiled back. She could've sworn she saw a small tint of red dancing on Impa's cheeks as she smiled. "Naturally. Shall we continue our journey then, Zelda?"

**::::**

The last door of the temple vanished at Impa's touch, fading into nothingness as it revealed the long corridor. The rest of the journey through the woods, as well as the temple, had been a long one, but it had all gone as smoothly as it could possibly be. While Impa had been on her guard the entire time, there had been no monster activity at all, contradicting the Sheikah's earlier suggestions. The temple, known as Skyview Temple, was majestic; Zelda couldn't believe her eyes when they first had entered the building. Despite the cobwebs and dust, the temple held a majestic presence within itself that impressed the young girl, though it would be a lie if she ever said the place didn't also give her the chills – she couldn't tell if it was her imagination or if there really were eyes watching them from the dark corners.

But at least they had arrived to their first destination, according to Impa. They walked through the darkened corridor until they reached the other end; they were back outdoors, in the beauty of nature that struck Zelda speechless. As if nature itself had had a hand to play, the rocky walls were smoothly functioning as walls around the small area while the light of day cascaded from above onto the spring.

Decorated with little of handmade structures such as marble columns and platforms and a monument of the Goddess Hylia – Zelda recognized the statue – the rest of the spring was filled with greenery and sparkling water that dazzled with the sunlight.

"It's so beautiful…" Zelda gasped out, completely taken by the sight before her. "Uhm… What am I supposed to do?"

"You have to perform your first ritual, as part of the grand plan." Impa said rather simply. "This ritual is to cleanse you, amongst other things. As I said, your questions will be answered once you've performed the ritual, Zelda."

"But… By cleansing, you mean-"

"Cleansing as in the literal sense of the word. You have to purify yourself with the waters of this holy spring."

"Oh…" Zelda felt her face instantly become warm – why the thought of exposing her nude body to Impa, a fellow woman, embarrassed her so much was beyond her understanding. The sooner she got it over with the sooner she could put her clothes back on.

So why was it almost thrilling, despite the embarrassment, to have to strip down in front of Impa? Surely, her gaze was very bewitching in an alluring sense, but that couldn't possibly be the only reason. Ignoring her exposed blush, Zelda sighed softly as she nodded towards her guardian. "V-very well…"

"Do you want me to turn around?" She heard Impa say behind her. She quickly spun around, facing her as she shook her head.

"No! Uhm… No, it's… It's fine…" Zelda said in just above a whisper. Without delay, she took off her new shoes that she had gotten, along with her wrist ornaments before she worked on her dress; white and elegant, Zelda handled it with great care as she, now nude, folded it and handed it over to Impa, and thus removing her simple underwear. The Sheikah's eyes lingered on the dress for barely a second before they returned to the naked girl, further embarrassing, and exciting her simultaneously.

"H-Here I go then…" Zelda said timidly as she spun around and walked over to the edge. The water looked inviting, and no doubt would it be warm even though her whole body felt like it was bathed in flames. She dipped her toe in the clear water – it was soothingly warm.

As the young girl from the sky above carefully treaded into the spring water, blissfully unaware of anything but her task, Impa remained stationed on the marble. The shade provided by the natural roof did nothing to cool her down as she stared at the naked young girl in the water. The image of seeing Zelda standing before her with no clothes was not easily shaken off her mind, and even then was it still lingering in her thoughts.

The creamy skin, adorned with the golden hair and the azure eyes that were as flawless as crystals – Zelda was a very beautiful young lady for her age, Impa could acknowledge that much about her. At least to herself. Her eyes remained fixated on the girl as she bathed in the water, purifying herself as part of the first ritual. As much as Impa felt a part of her yearning for Zelda's embrace again, there was no chance of it again.

As the water began to glow, and Zelda collapsing onto the edge of a marble platform, she knew it. She wouldn't have any more chances of spending time with the lovely girl who had remained so innocently unaware until now. She saw Zelda slowly regain consciousness, turning towards her with careful steps across the shallow water.

Even now, Impa couldn't help but let her eyes wander downwards as the naked woman walked up to the edge. "You were certainly right. My questions – or, Zelda's? - would indeed be answered."

"I was only following your instructions…" Impa said with a light smile before bowing. "Your Grace…"

"Please." The blonde woman said. Impa looked back up to see her smile. "I may have regained my memories… of who I am, or was. But I remain Zelda, as this is my mortal form. Call me by my name Impa…"

"Zelda…"

"Yes, Impa." "Zelda" said with a smile. "Won't you join me for a little while? Those eyes of yours have been watching me very intensively…"

The Sheikah felt her face flare up, threatening to break her neutral expression. "I-I couldn't do that Your Grace- ah… Zelda. A goddess such as you should not-"

"My dear Impa… you are not very convincing when you stare at me like that." Impa quickly averted her gaze upon the notion, earning a light giggle from the blonde. "Besides, is it not what you truly wish for? I – Zelda… - certainly feels the same. Won't you reconsider?"

The Sheikah remained quiet. Still not meeting Zelda's/Hylia's eyes, she absentmindedly kicked the surface of the marble with her foot a little, as if she was thinking about it. She ultimately gave in.

"Yes."

Once both Zelda's and Impa's clothes were neatly folded and placed on the ground, the tanned skin touched the warm, shallow water. Due to the water-level, the women had to sit down in order to get decently soaked, but they didn't mind – the sun was warming them enough where the water didn't reach.

Impa leant back towards the marble edge, enjoying the soothing liquid to her heart's content. She knew what Hylia – Zelda – had meant by joining her, but she couldn't. At least she was certain of what she had meant. She tried to not dwell on it, scooping up handfuls of water to pour over her upper body when the blonde promptly sat on her lap, startling the otherwise cool Sheikah.

"Y-Your Grace?!"

"Zelda."

"…Zelda."

The blonde smiled at the Sheikah, who couldn't help but smile back at the radiant, golden beauty. "Impa… I am not entirely Hylia. I do not possess the same beauty that I once held… But will you do me one favour?"

Impa's eyes widened in an enthusiastic manner, similar to her reaction in the forest. "Anything."

"Will you kiss your Goddess?"

Her eyes remained jaded, but the smile and blush Impa now sported told a different tale as she reached up and gently trailed her fingertips across Zelda's cheek. "…Yes."

Zelda leant closer and their lips, flawless pink against coloured blue, met in a prolonged, but chaste kiss. They opened their eyes and simply looked at each other's reflections that danced on the orbs for a moment until Zelda leant back in for a hug. Her arms wrapped themselves on the bare back and neck of the Sheikah, who hugged the blonde girl back tightly. Neither said anything at first.

Impa felt Zelda shift a little on her lap.

"Impa?"

"Your Grace?"

"I've missed you."

She felt Impa hug her even tighter, her face now buried in her shoulder as the tanned body began to tremble. "I've missed you too, Hylia…"

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this short, fluffy oneshot. Leave a review please? ^^


End file.
